Lazos demasiado fuertes
by Shion1479
Summary: Sakura representa el bien, Sasuke, el mal, 2 legiones en guerra desde hace siglos pero el amor se hará presente entre ellos dos, bueno, no solo con ellos 2, sino entre mas, formando así... lazos demasiado fuertes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola panas de fanfiction, aquí nuevamente Shion con mi primer fic de esta pareja que se me ocurrió agrupando libros, televisión, iglesia, facebook, películas, mi cabeza y mis pecados… ah! Y una amiga XD**

**Sasuke: una amiga bastante "wow" ¬¬**

**Shion: si, estoy segura de que nos separaron al nacer =(**

**Neji: tiene 3 años mas que tu y dices que las separaron al nacer? Digo…**

**Shion: O_O no había pensado en eso…**

**Neji/Sasuke: ¬¬**

**Shion: ^^U**

**Neji: por cierto, el lenguaje de este fic es algo sucio, están avisados =_=U**

**Shion: gracias Neji ^^U**

**Sasuke: =_=U**

**Bueno los dejamos de molestar y venga el fic jeje ^^U**

* * *

**_Lazos demasiado fuertes_**

**_Cap. 1: qué sucede?_**

* * *

**Hace 5 años atrás:**

Buenos días Saku-la despertó su hermano tiernamente

(Bostezo) Buenos días Sai-somnolienta

Es un hermoso día, perfecto para ir a la tierra ¿no crees?-

Si-triste

Que sucede hermanita?-

Solo tengo 10 años hermano, por qué debo ir a la tierra?-

Ya te lo expliqué Sakura, somos arcángeles, toda la familia tiene un lugar específico que cuidar y a ambos nos ha tocado una zona de la Tierra, al igual que 2 arcángeles mas-

Pero de qué los debemos cuidar? Ellos son humanoides, como nosotros, pueden defenderse solos-

Tal vez, pero no tienen alas, no tienen poderes mucho menos tiene idea de cómo acabar con un sucesor del mal, un demonio, en cambio los demonios si saben cómo acabar con ellos y convertirlos en sus herederos, a ese paso la tierra estará dominada por demonios, y lo sabes-

Ok-

* * *

**5 años después: (en la tierra XD)**

Buenos días Saku-la despertó Sai

Buenos días Sai-

Lista para la nueva escuela?-

Eso creo…-desanimada

Una advertencia hermanita, nada de utilizar tus poderes, al menos que sea completamente necesario y, si es así, hazlo discretamente ¿ok?-

Está bien hermano, confía en mi-

Lo haré-

* * *

**Llegaron a la escuela:**

Wow es enorme Sai O_O-

Tienes razón Sakura, es más grande que el palacio del máximo ángel O_O-sonó la campana-Bueno hermanita, te veo en el receso, la segunda campanada indica el inicio de clases-se fue no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de su hermana menor

(Suspiro) muy bien, a buscar la 3B-y fue a buscar su salón

*_Cielos, este lugar es enorme, como rayos encontrare mi salón?*_-se preguntó a si misma la pelirosa. En eso escucho gritos:

PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!-

Ah?-y fue al lugar; se adentró a la cantidad de estudiantes reunidos alentando un mal hecho: un debate, y vio a un chico pelinegro ojinegro de actitud sombría y mirada fría y a un peliblanco ojirojo que lo miraba de forma desafiante (pobre de él =_=U)

Vamos! Atrévete a tocarme! Joder gilipollas! Solo de actitud eres rudo ¿no es asi?!-lo retó el peliblanco al parecer muy confiado de que el ojinegro ni pelo le iba a tocar pero, como su actitud lo describía, el pelinegro era rudo pero reservado, por lo que que se ahorro comentarios de una le dejo en labio sangrando y tendencia en el suelo. Pero, como el peliblanco era bien terco, se volvió a levantar y empezó a lanzarle golpes pero, como el pelinegro era bien hábil y rápido, los esquivo con bastante facilidad para después volverlo a tender en el duro y frio piso. El ojinegro se acerco al herido y puso su pie sobre el cuello de este, mientras que este suplicaba:

Sa… Sasuke! Por fa…vor lo sien…to-con dificultad ya que "Sasuke" presionaba un poco el pie por su garganta

Sakura ya no podía ver, tanta frialdad y rencor encerrado en un humano era de imposible existencia, está bien, el chico se lo busco pero, no era para haber reaccionado con aquella crueldad, para ella eso era irreal, inexplicable, realmente sin sentido, que no aguanto y se metió en donde estaban peleando:

BASTA! QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!-Sasuke se fastidio un poco por aquel comentario pero, aun así, se alejo del chico y este se levanto rápidamente para luego salir corriendo de allí; el pelinegro miro a Sakura y esta se mostraba molesta pero, al verla, él sintió algo, como un presentimiento o, más bien, algo que le decía muy claramente que la angelical pelirosa no era una humana, sino una arcángel, lo que lo sorprendió, haciendo que su fría y opaca mirada pase a ser una de sorpresa y nerviosismo (o temor?), aunque bastante discreta la reacción suya, la ojijade se dio cuenta de ella con mucha facilidad, lo que la extraño-ah… que sucede?

Sasuke solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lo que desconcertó a todos los presentes que aun seguían observando

Pero que…-no termino la frase Sakura ya que el joven salió corriendo de allí lo que provoco que todos queden en "O_O que paso aquí?". En eso, sonó la segunda campana-_*Rayos! Ahora que hago?*_-ya que no sabía dónde coño se encontraba su bendito salón de clases.

En eso, vio a una chica de larga y lacia cabellera color rubio y adorables ojos azules y decidió preguntárselo a ella; se dirigió donde se encontraba y…-Disculpa, sabes dónde se encuentra la 3B?-dulce

Claro, es mi salón ^^, eres nueva ¿cierto?-dulce

Ah… sí, soy Sakura Haruno, un gusto-

Yo soy Ino, igualmente, al parecer somos compañeras ^^, vamos-

Ah… ok-y se fueron…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el 1° cap., espero y les haya gustado**

**Naruto: por qué corrió Sasuke de Sakura? Qué poderes poseen los arcángeles? Apareceré en este fic? Shion algún día cambiara? Le dejaran reviews? (Imitando a un animador)**

**Sasori: todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de _Lazos demasiado fuertes _(igual que Shun)**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ jaja muy graciosos (sarcástico)**

**Shion: =_=U**

**Naruto/Sasori: ^^**

**DEJEN REWIENS XFA ^^**

**SAYONARA**

**:(Shion Reiser):**

**P.D.: ya hay mil fechas en las que se predicen que será el fin del mundo O_O… ya decídanse! ¬¬ (Neji: tranquila, no es para tanto O_O, total, al fin y al cabo, algún día morirás / Sasuke: ojala y sea pronto antes de que me pase algo en sus fics O_O) ¬¬ Sasuke… (Sasuke: si?) Ve apartando tu lugarcito en el cementerio local (Sasuke: O_O) ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola panas de fanfiction, aquí Shion reportándose con este fic mas bien de suspenso mío porque lo estoy haciendo como pa' pensarle, será uno misterioso o al menos eso espero lograr…**

**Sasuke: bueno… el suspenso y el misterio no son tu mejor arte**

**Yo: lo sé pero valdrá intentar, por cierto gracias por tu rewien, enserio gracias**

**Sasori: si, oye y qué onda con tu amiga, también estará en el fic?**

**Yo: bueno… es lo mas probable… ah si! Quería pedir mil disculpas a las personas que leen mis fics por no seguirlas muy seguido, no es porque no quiera sino que en mi casa tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer pero me esforzare a subir los cap. mas seguido, vale?**

**Sai: ojala y cumplas**

**Yo: hare lo posible… ah! Una aclaración, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino son del salón 3B, Anbel es de la 3C, Xiomi de la 3A y Sai e Itachi, de la 3D, por las dudas…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS!**

**Os dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. =)**

_Anteriormente en Lazos demasiado fuertes_

_¿Eres nueva cierto?-_

_Ahhh… si, soy Sakura, un gusto-_

_Hinata, igualmente, al parecer somos compañeras ^^, vamos-_

_Ahh… ok-y se fueron_

_**.:Lazos demasiado fuertes:.**_

_**.:Cap. 2: Un arcángel en mi salón!:.**_

Llegaron al salón y Hinata entro a avisarle al maestro sobre "la nueva". La ojiperla pasó a sentarse y el maestro presento a Sakura y le dijo que pasara a sentarse al lado de cierto pelinegro al cual ella recordaba bastante bien. El chico, al escuchar eso, la miro y se puso algo nervioso, de lo que la ojijade se dio cuenta; Sasuke solo desvió la mirada. Sakura se sentó y este se alejo un poco y trataba de no mantener contacto verbal y/o intercambio de miradas. Esto extraño bastante a la pelirosa pero prefirió no dirigirle palabra alguna por ello.

Sonó el timbre del 1º receso; Sasuke se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se fue

Sakura ven conmigo a la cafetería, que quiero presentarte a algunas amigas de la 3A, vamos-le dijo Hinata sacando de su extraño a esta por la actitud para con ella del pelinegro

Ah? Ah… si, este, esta bien-y se fueron

_**.:En la cafetería:.**_

Temari! Ten-Ten! Hola-saludó Hinata

Hola Hina-respondieron

Oye, quien es ella?-pregunto Temari

Ella es Sakura, es nueva-

Hola Sakura!-

Hola, mucho gusto-dulce

Ay pero que modesta, anda, siéntate-le dijo alegre Ten-Ten y esta le hizo caso. Le llamo mucho la atención un grupo de chicos que pasaban por allí cerca con cara y caminar de Neanderthal aunque, no todos, algunos solo el caminar (XD)

Quienes son?-pregunto

Ellos son del equipo de futbol americano del colegio-respondió Temari mordiéndose el labio inferior y Sakura la mira en ._. ¿?

No te preocupes, a ella le gustan todos, hasta los Neanderthales-le confesó discretamente la pelinegra a Sakura y Hinata rió. Luego pasaron un grupo de chicas muy fashions y Sakura formulo la misma pregunta

Son las mas populares de la escuela, son insoportables, también son las porristas-respondió Hinata

Y aquellos de allá son los hippies-señalo Temari con cierto asco

Y aquellos los pandilleros, también conocidos como los raperos y/o patineteros-dijo Ten Ten con corazones en los ojos mirando a cierto pandillero pelinegro de ojos perla. Sakura solo lanzo una risita al igual que las demás pero volteo a mirar a otra parte y vio un par de chicas muy peculiares y bonitas (Sasuke: si, claro XD) (yo: ¬¬), ambas pelinegras, una con mechitas azules y corto y la otra morados, largo hasta la cintura y con fleco, ambas de ojos dorados y tan bien delineados, asegurando una mirada fría y sombría, sus atuendos en colores oscuros, la pelinegra de mechas moradas en tonos negro y morado y la otra en negro y azul noche, sus expresiones eran de ser rudo, cruel, despiadado, reservado y solitario pero de manada raras veces.

Quienes son ellas 2?-curiosa pero a la vez seria

Bueno… son Xiomi y Anbel, a su grupo lo llaman los góticos, emos o rudos…-explico Ten Ten

Sin olvidar muertos en vida o descendientes del demonio por cómo actúan-sigue Temari

Enserio? Pero y las otras definición de muertos en vida y rudos?-aun más seria la ojijade

Bueno… lo de rudos porque lo son y muertos en vida… por sus ojos…-con algo de miedo Hinata y mira a las "góticas"-esos ojos tan resaltantes y tan bien delineados que, por cierto, ningún delineador que conozca puede lograr tal resultado… y esa mirada tan… escalofriante e intimidante

Si, definitivamente eso no puede delineador-dijo Sakura seria y volteo a mirarlas-dijeron que son parte de un grupo?

Aja, allá se sentaron en su mesa con sasuke, que también está con ellas-dijo Temari

Solo faltan Naruto e Itachi-dijo Runo

Si; ese grupo es cruel, ni se te ocurra acercárteles, si los provocas son capaces hasta de matarte, son despiadados pero, el peor, es Sasuke, todos le tienen miedo y pobre del que lo provoco hoy para hacerse el machito-le advirtió Hinata

Al parecer el me tiene miedo a mi-dijo Sakura

Las chicas la miraron fijo, luego se miraron entre ellas y se echaron a reír

Que es tan gracioso?-

Por favor ¿miedo? ¿El? ¿A ti? Jaja sí, claro-le dijo Temari sarcástica

No, enserio chicas, soy su compañera de asiento como ya sabe Hinata, el se aleja de mi, cuando me acerco a el lo noto nervioso, me evita-explico la pelirrosa

Vaya-dijeron las demás sorprendidas pero luego escucharon un fuerte golpe, miraron hacia la mesa de Sasuke y las demás y vieron a Anbel parada de su asiento y que había golpeado con fuerza el objeto de 4 patas, o sea, la mesa (Sasuke/Sai/Neji: ¬¬) (yo: por qué me miran así?) (Sasuke: objeto de 4 patas? ¬¬ ) (Yo: ^^U). Sakura quedo O_O! pero para las demás eso era normal.

Vaya, al parecer Anbel está enojada-dijo Ten Ten como si nada y Sakura la mira aun en O_O

_**.:En la mesa de Sasuke:.**_

Dime la verdad Sasuke, ese nerviosismo tuyo no es normal-en voz baja la pelinegra de mechas azules

Ya te dije que no es nada Anbel-empezando a molestarse este y levantándose; la pelinegra lo toma de la camisa y le repite de igual manera

Dímelo si sabes lo que te conviene, Uchiha-

Hay un arcángel en mi salón ¿contenta?-en eso Anbel lo suelta sorprendida para después ponerse a pensar

Que?! Creí que este era la única zona sin protección del territorio-murmuró Xiomi muy sorprendida y algo nerviosa

También hay uno en mi salón-dijo Anbel y ambos la miran-se llama Sai Haruno, estatura promedio, pelinegro de ojos oscuros

Deben ser hermanos porque la de mi salón se llama Sakura Haruno, pelirrosa de ojos jade-

Chicos, malas noticias, hay un arcángel en nuestro salón-advirtió Naruto que llego con Itachi

Que?! También en el suyo?!-pregunto Xiomi sorprendida

Como que también?-pregunto Itachi

En mi salón y en el de Anbel también hay uno-respondió Sasuke bastante serio

Demonios! Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto el pelinegro de coleta algo nervioso (Sasuke: algo? XD / Itachi: ¬¬ / yo: ^^)

Los arcángeles no pueden detectar a un demonio a simple vista pero nosotros si a ellos, ellos nos detectan por nuestras cualidades, cualidades que nosotros demostramos en todo momento, si estos arcángeles son inteligentes, sabrán en tan solo unos días o tal vez hora que somos demonios-explico analíticamente Anbel

Aja. Que piensas hacer?-le pregunto Xiomi

Quieres que vertamos nuestras cualidades ¿cierto? Que aparentemos ser lo opuesto a lo que realmente somos-aclaro Sasuke

Exacto-

Olvídalo; mira tía, eso esta penado y lo sabes ¡¿Cómo coño se te ocurre semejante disparate?! Podemos morir!-le recuerda algo molesto Naruto

Y? quieres acabar con ellos o que? Sé perfectamente lo que dice en el gran libro pero Saben que es la única forma y luego morderlos o robarles el beso que los mate… además, si lo logramos, podemos ser los primeros demonios del siglo satánico en matar a un arcángel-dijo Anbel

Bueno… el máximo mato muchos arcángeles-dijo Xiomi

Igual que nuestros antepasados pero ahora, la mayoría a muerto tratando de matarlos-recordó Sasuke

Pero Naruto tiene razón, es demasiado arriesgado-dijo Itachi

Y eso me gusta, estoy con Anbel, como piensan acercarse o conquistar al arcángel para matarlo? Con frialdad? No creo que les guste eso-dijo Xiomi

Debo admitir que tienes razón en ello pero encontraremos otra forma menos peligrosa para vencerlos que no sea rompiendo las reglas y condenarnos-dijo Naruto (yo: tanto miedo tienes? XD / Naruto: ¬¬#)

Pues lo siento pero ese es mi plan tío, a quien le guste, pues bienvenido sea y al que no, pues véase el, quien esta conmigo?-pregunto Anbel

Yo-dijo Xiomi y ambas miraron a los chicos

Olvídenlo tías, yo no pienso hacer semejante cosa-dijo Itachi

Yo tampoco, no desobedeceré al gran libro-apoyo Naruto al peliblanco

Ok, hay se ven, solo espero y no sean brutos como siempre-dijo Anbel y se dio media vuelta

Oye eso no…-le iba a contestar Itachi algo molesto pero Xiomi lo paro

Ahórrate tus comentarios tío, que sabes perfectamente que es verdad-y se retiraron

Grrr quien se cree la tipa esa?! Satanás?!-se quejo el rubio y vio que Sasuke se levanto-Sasuke, espera…

Que?-

Escoge, por el riesgo o por tu vida-lo puso a escoger su hermano serio

Por mi cuenta-fue lo único que respondió Sasuke para después retirarse del lugar por lo que los otro hicieron lo mismo pero con rumbo distinto.

_**.:Con Sakura:.**_

Anbel y Xiomi se dirigieron a la mesa de Sakura al verla ya que Sasuke la había descripto, tomaron aire y se acercaron a la pelirrosa, las demás las miraron con algo de temor

Tu debes ser la nueva de la 3B cierto?-le pregunto serena Anbel (que difícil)

Ah… sí, soy Sakura Haruno, un placer-

Anbel Mussi; bienvenida-y todos en O_O

Yo soy Xiomi Reiser, espero y seamos buenas amigas-con una pequeña sonrisa y todos en doble O_O (XD)

Si, ojala-dijo Sakura sonriente

*_Realmente es una arcángel… pero ya se la trago, los arcángeles no saben fingir_*-pensó la pelinegra de mechas moradas

*_Hay algo en esta arcángel que se me hace muy familiar… donde la habré visto?_* bueno, nos vemos luego Sakura, fue un placer conocerte-dicho esto por la pelinegra de mechas azules, ambas se retiraron

Son agradables –dijo Sakura sonriendo pero luego se dio cuenta de que sus amigas seguían en O_O-que les pasa?

Te saludaron?! Xiomi Reiser y Anbel Mussi realmente te dieron la bienvenida?! O estaba soñando?!-pregunto Ten Ten confundidísima

Por que es tan difícil creerlo?-pregunto algo preocupada la ojijade

Ellas no le hablan a nadie, solo a su grupo-explico Hinata

Ellas no saludan a nadie, solo a su grupo… bueno… ni siquiera entre ellos se saludan-siguió Temari  
Y por último, ellas jamás, nunca, never in the life le pidieron su amistad a alguien-termino Ten Ten

Ni le dedicaron siquiera una semi-sonrisa a alguien!-dijeron las 3 al unísono paradas de su asientos

O_O ok… chicas la gente cambia-trato de bajarle Sakura

Pero ellas? Por favor tía-le dijo Temari

Sakura!-le llamo la atención un chico por lo que esta volteo a ver y era…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo**

**Yo: wow llegue a las 1800 palabras, esta pareja si que me inspira O_O**

**Naruto: quien era el chico que llamo a Sakura? Cual es el gran libro al que me refiero aquí? Donde habrá visto Anbel a Sakura? Por que se le hace familiar? (como animador)**

**Kiba: todo esto… o casi todo y mas en el próximo cap. de lazos demasiado fuertes, léanlo cuando… bueno, Anbel lo suba ^^U (como Naruto)**

**Sasuke: y lo hacen de nuevo ¬¬, no cambian =_=U**

**Yo: ^^U**

**DEJEN REWIENS XFAAAA! ^^**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: (Sasuke: y ahora que informaras en la posdata? =_=) bueno… les informo que… que… que no tengo nada que informar ^^U… (Todos: ¬¬) mas que justicia joven esta padre! (Todos: =_=U) ^^**


End file.
